1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to removable insulative line covers which are especially adapted for use in and around pin-type and post-type insulators, so as to protect linemen and others working in the vicinity thereof. More particularly, it is concerned with a two-piece insulator cover which is configured to substantially completely envelop one or more insulators and be easily installable through the use of elongated manipulative tools in common use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electrical utility linemen and others are often required to work on or about energized conductors at elevated heights either on electrical poles and towers or in buckets of aerial devices where they are in close proximity to energized conductors. In such situations a hazard is produced by the proximity of the energized line which prevents the linemen from working with their usual freedom of movement and speed, because of the constant fear of receiving shocks or burns as a result of accidental contact with the energized lines or associated equipment. Hence, in order to permit safe, more efficient working conditions in such areas, energized conductors and the like must be temporarily insulated, preferably by quickly and easily installable, removable protective devices. In fact, if satisfactory insulative covers are not available, the line must generally be deenergized before work is attempted. This practice is very costly and disrupts normal electrical service.
A number of specialized protective devices have been proposed in the past. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,835,238 (which is incorporated herein by reference) discloses a so-called "spiral conductor cover" for covering elongated sections of overhead conductors. However, such spiral covers are not adapted for covering conductor-supporting insulators normally mounted on crossarms. Therefore, it has been the common practice to employ somewhat U-shaped, open bottom covers over such insulators, with respective spiral devices being interconnected with the U-shaped members at opposite ends of the latter. While this arrangement provides a degree of protection, it is far from ideal. Specifically, the large opening at the bottom of the U-shaped hoods or covers is a potential source of danger since a wire or hand can inadvertently contact the conductor from beneath.
At the same time, any device adapted for installation on energized conductors and the like must be easily installable, preferably through the use of elongated hot-line sticks or insulated manipulative equipment. As can be appreciated, specialized covers which exactly conform to the shape of a pin-type insulator can be provided, but the risks inherent in installing such a cover by hand, as would probably be necessary, would outweigh the benefit obtained.
Accordingly, there is a decided need in the art for an insulative cover which meets the criteria of adequately protecting and covering one or more insulators and the section of conductor supported thereby, while at the same time being easily installable by linemen at a position remote from the energized equipment.
Additional patents illustrating various types of spiral conductor covers and other protective equipment, including those designed for insulators, include the following: U.S. Pat. Nos. 568,060, 992,738, 1,141,674, 1,598,155, 1,877,035, 1,668,513, 2,770,667, 2,871,282 and 3,922,476; also, see Italian Pat. No. 705,117.